ozfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Merrystar
Peter Pan 45 Hey, Wendy! Where did you get the year as being 1944 for the Peter Pan book and record? 45's weren't invented until 1949, and the one pictured looks like it's from the 1960's or 1970's. There may have been a 78 issue of this, but I don't know what year it would have been. -- Ken (talk) 06:41, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :Hey Ken. Yeah I was sceptical about that one. Either two or three of the sellers on ebay at the time were all claiming it was from 1944 and nobody else mentioned it. I think 1944 is actually the album number - it's up in the top RH corner of the scan. :In fact,on ebay now there's an older version (1967,1969 from two different sellers) with the same album number, and also somebody who wants to make the one pictured from the 80s. Of course the alibris listing I found claims "no date" for an 89cent copy. Go figure. :For now I'll just make a page and leave off the years. -- Wendy (talk) 23:55, 27 May 2007 (UTC) The Decca Records of Oz Hey, Wendy! Nice 78 set of Decca's album! I did some digging and found the numbers for all of its reissues, so now it kind of matches the MGM page. Hope we can find some pictures! -- Ken (talk) 22:47, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :Hey Ken - I found one more. I'm not 100% sure it's 78rpm, but 4 x 10in records from 1947, and the "A" catalogue number suggested it to me. I also found a rather more detailed description of where the songs came from. And in poking around it appears that while the ebay sellers say 1939, only Judy Garland's stuff was from then; the 4-album set is repeatedly referred to as (March) 1940 by people talking about the history of the soundtrack. DL-8387 is fairly common but I can't find a good picture of it; I found a gorgeous one of the MCA reissue (identical except for the labeling, MCA 521). There are a couple of other albums that I've been frustrated in finding decent pics (a Camden "Playhouse" one especially that is quite pretty) so I'll add these to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 05:37, 5 May 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I found a great site called thejudyroom.com, and it has every Oz record from the movie you could think of. I'm not sure how they would feel about us taking images, though. I didn't ask them because I don't know how to do all that stuff with images anyway, so I just copied down all the text I needed. And the one you just put up there looks like a reissue of the 78 set with a new cover that matches the 10" LP. I had to keep from spending too much time there, because I start reading about her other movies, and I forget what I was supposed to be doing (kind of like I do on Muppet Wiki!). -- Ken (talk) 05:16, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Wiz singles Hey Wendy, do the Wiz singles really look like that, or were they from some black and white pictures? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:57, 26 April 2007 (UTC) :I don't know for sure. The seller for the "Brand New Day" one has all of his other albums in color so I assume this one is actually monotone. It's the only copy I've ever seen of that one. It's actually Dutch. "Ease on Down the Road" has disappeared since I grabbed the picture so I don't know whether the seller was making it deliberately monotone. It's a funny copy -- the 12" limited edition version of a single, but not apparently a promo (the promo copies seem to have both sides "Ease on Down" instead of a different B-side). The 7" copies are definitely full color. I can sub in one of those for the discography and just keep the odd one over on The Wiz page. -- Wendy (talk) 22:56, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks, Wendy! Cool pictures! -- Ken (talk) 05:31, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Great pictures!JordanSaruski 23:00, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Oz wiki Hello, Wendy. I just wanted to know where you got the information that Jackie Burns will be replacing Teal Wicks as Elphaba in Wicked. Thank you.Bit of Arzt 07:15, August 21, 2011 (UTC)